sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 – Licensed to Drive
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Game Boy Advance GameCube PlayStation 2 }} Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive is a party video game released for the PS2 (November 20, 2002), Game Boy Advance (November 26, 2002), and GameCube (February 14, 2003). All three versions were developed by n-Space and published by Club Acclaim. It was the last addition to the Mary-Kate and Ashley video game franchise; although, another game, Mary-Kate and Ashley in ACTION!, was to be released in 2003, but it was canceled. Gameplay GameCube and PlayStation 2 In Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive players can control one of four characters: Mary-Kate, Ashley, Tiffany, or Clair. Players can choose between two regions, beach and mountain. The three game modes are: Adventure, Bring It On, and Arcade. In Adventure mode, players go around the selected region for three laps by default, but players may choose to extend the game up to ten laps. As players go around the region, they land in spaces where they can pick up friends, receive coins, or participate in challenges. After each lap, players compete in one of the 30 mini-games to earn points. Players also compete in mini-games if they: land on the same space; or, pick up a friend which is already riding with another player. In the first case, the winner gets the space and the loser is pushed back one. In the second case, the friend rides with the winning player Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive Instruction Manual, pg.8-11 In Bring it On mode, there are no regions and players compete in mini-games. The first player to win three mini-games wins the game. Playtime can be extended by setting the required wins to five, seven, or nine. In Arcade mode, a single mini-game can be selected. Winning this game mode yields no results. Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive Instruction Manual, pg.13-14 Game Boy Advance Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to drive also came out on the Game Boy Advance. While the story is the same, the genre is changed to a driving game. The game is split into the same game modes as the main console releases but the only characters available for play are Mary-Kate and Ashley, there are only seven mini-games, and there is one map, which is that of a town. The main goal is to drive around to all the checkpoints before the timer runs out with optional destinations that reward the player with points. When the player finishes a level, they are rewarded with a letter grade. Lawsuit The Olson Twins sued Acclaim because they claimed that Acclaim had not made payments on a settlement agreement. The settlement agreement came about because an audit of Acclaim's books showed that royalties due to the twins had not been paid. The lawsuit included a letter from the twins' attorney, Martin Singer, that stated that Acclaim had "taken the franchise of the Mary-Kate and Ashley brand in video games which had flourished and has now run it into the ground." Reception Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive received "generally unfavorable reviews" according to review aggregator Metacritic | GR = 56/100 | IGN = 5.0/10 | Allgame = }} References Category:2002 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:Party video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games based on real people Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games developed in the United States